LOVE AND HATE
by sliver fox malfoy
Summary: Iam silver Tinsel.I live with my dad in Canada. we move to la push because my father wants to see his brother and son.Jared is sliver cousin couldnt beleve it. while she is there she see a the boy she hated all her life but something happens. Paulxoc
1. WE MEET AGAIN

We meet again

My dad told me today we were moving in a week to LA PUSH! When he told me that I got straight to packing.

"Sliver come on we got to go the plane is going to leave in an hour and it takes us 45 min. to get there." My dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs in our old apartment.

"Yes sir." I said coming down the steps

9 hours later

We were walking over to my uncle and my cousin Jared, who I hate with all my life.

"HI bro. how is everything going, and look at you Silver you have grown and it look like you have changed too. What are you like 5'11?"He asked looking at me

"Yeah I am 5'11 and I have grown a lot and I guess I change a little" I said looking over at Jared

"She still a pain in the ass and I guess she has changed a little but she still a Tom Boy and so called skater emo" he said looking over at me" And how have you been Jared I heard about you and Kim and phasing" he said

"Yes sir I love with all my heart and will always protect her uncle and nice to see you SILVER" He said my name in disguise

"Nice to see you to Jared and I am glad you found someone to love you, or did you force her into loving you by sleeping with her like your other hoes or do she love you or wait did you imprint on my best friend who is like my sister" I said glaring at him

"You know what shut the fuck up you bitch you're the hoe and she do love me which something you will never have and will never feel. You problem sleep around with all boys and girls since you do all boy stuff and emos are bisexual" he screamed while we were in the car. Both are dads were just watching for the first time.

"How about you shut up the fuck up. You always tell me to shut up, your always mean to me and when someone do the same thing back to you, you want to go and have a bitch fit. Yes I problem will never find love but love will always find me and I never slept with know one iam a virgin you dumbass. Know the only reason I act like a boy and emo is because I live with a dad and no mom and A Lot Of People Have Had Something Happen In There Life That Maybe Has Made Them Depressed and I don't want to be like every girl and "oh look at my hair" "omg you just broke my nails" I said make a girly face "so that don't give you the right to talk about me you have your self to be talking about because you got bigger probles."I yelled back

"You see why we never wanted you to hang out with us you're a girl we don't want girls hanging out with us special if it's my cousin" he said

"So that is what you think. But you said you didn't want to hang out with girls why was Leah hanging out with you all the time. She and Kim were my only friends but Kim didn't hang out with us because of you. So who was I going to hang out with oh yeah Leah but wait I couldn't hang out with her because she was with you guys and I couldn't hang out. So I wasn't trying to hang out with you guys I wanted to hang out with Leah. And there go another reason for emo. What happen Jared we use to be the best of friends." I said calmly everyone in the car surprised that I didn't yell

We got out of the car headed to Sam and Emily house to eat

"Oh my gosh Silver is that you, you look so different and your beautiful and your tall" she said running over to me giving me a big hug

"Wow Emily you're so so short "I exclaimed everyone laughing. Then the people I hated popped threw the door

"Sam you said you had guest so who are they" Paul yelled I knew it was him even if his voice got deeper saw seven huge dudes come into the room

"Holy shit is that-"Jacob was about to say instill Paul interrupt him

"Damn what the fuck is she doing here? Of all people this emo Tom Boy. What happen she got pregnant with a dude she don't know" he said shaking

"oh Paul look at you your so your so omg your fucked up and hot. What have you been taking big boy? I bet you take them pills to make you look big and the pills that make your? Big *wink* and I love you too big boy tell me were you are sleeping to nite so I can give you some" I said all girly every is laughing hard by what I said, the way I said it, and his expression

Paul was shaking more this time. That is when I did the most thing I never thought I would do I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek and gave him my seat. Everyone jaws was out.


	2. I make the bad boys go good

I MAKE THEM BAD BOYS GO GOOD

Love is like a mustard seed;  
planted by God  
and watered by men

- Muda Saint Michael

After we left Sam and Emily house we headed straight to our new house which was already set up for us. I enter the house, the house wasn't big but it was big an enough for three people. I went to my room after we got done with looking around the house. When I enter my room all I could say was "wow". My room was purple and black strips; I had a poster with all my rock bands like As I Lay Dying  
-Sences Fail  
-Hit The Lights  
-Bullet For My Valentine  
-The Higher  
-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
-The Almost  
-Plain White T's  
-Fall out Boy

My bed was a queen size and it had purple covers. I had all my hot topic cloths, skate boards, Jewelry, and my accceries. I went over to my computer desk and put down my computer. I was so excited, that we moved, but I still miss Canada and all my Emo friends.

THE NEXT MORNING

"sliver get down here, Jared wants you to go to Port Angela's with him and his friends." My dad said from the bottom of the steps.

"do I have to go? Like they want to hang out with me any was. You know they don't like me hanging out with them" I said whining coming down the stairs were all the boys were there even Kim and Leah. "Never mind let me go get dress and I be down in 10 mins." I said running up stairs to my room. Today I was going to act different; I was going to act like a girl a little bit of a girl. I went to go take I shower then, I put on my hot pink skinny jeans, my black tank top, and my black and hot pink vans. Next I put some hot pink strips in my hair (I GOT THAT FROM HOT TOPIC TO.) after that I put on some black eyeliner and some lip gloss and ran down stairs. All the boys' jaws were touching the grown except Paul who was glaring at me.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLY PAUL ALL YOU DO IS GLARE AT ME FOR NO REASON. AND DON'T GIVE ME THE EXCEISE YOU DON'T LIKE ME." Yelled at him there he goes shaking again. That is when I smacked him in the face. He started to shake more this time.

MERMORY

I could tell my brother was mad for Johnny smacking me in the face. My brother wouldn't stop shaking. I went over to him and that was when he first Phased on he cut me in my back with his claws. I stared to scream more as he stared biting at his own friend who I was dating just broke up with. That day my brother was so depressed for doing.

OUT OF THE MERMORY

When he stared shaking more I stared to cry.

"Veuillez ne pas me faire mal. (Please don't hurt me in French)" I said crying. I don't know what I did but he stared to stop shaking and he hugged me

"I am so sorry sliver I will never do it again I can't help it if I temper problems. I just cant please don't get mad" he said hugging I was surprised as everyone else.

"It's ok Paul. It's not your fault I shouldn't never smacked you in the face because you was glaring at me." I said pulling away from him smiling, he smiled back. That smile made me want to melt away and then I wanted to kiss him on his lips. I wanted to be with him forever and let him hold me and to never let go, but I hate him I was thinking I don't feel nothing for Paul right I don't.

"So are you guys ready to go" I said as nothing had just happen.

"Yeah" all the boys said heading toward the door and us behind them.

Two hours later

Jared dropped me off at home

"By Jared I see you at school tomorrow and I had I good time" I said closing the front door and as he drove off. Today was crazy I saw the good side if Paul and I think I have a crush on him.

I was just putting on my pjs when I saw I wolf with silver or grayish fur and dark eyes that reminded of Paul and I knew it was him.


	3. NEW SCHOOL AND NEW FRIEND

New School And New Friends

Jared came to pick me up around 7:00 because I need to get around the school.

"hi silver. How is everything going?" Kim and Leah said coming up to me and giving me a big hug.

"good I guess as long as mister Paul doesn't show up i am cool" I said giving her a smile.

"aww you missed me. You're already excited to see me uh." Paul said coming up behind us.

"ohh yes Paul I missed you so much. I just couldn't be without you for a whole 2 mins, because you stare at me while i am in bed out of my window." I said like I really meant it and started looking at Paul all girly. Then Jared smacked Paul on the head.

"dude that is not cool you stare at her outside of her window? Not cool and what make it worse she knew it was you and she probly thinks you like her." Jared told Paul as me and the girls walked away.

Paul's point of view

I watched as she walked away with Kim and Leah and I wish that was me walking her to class. I can't believe I imprinted on the girl I always hated and picked and hated.

"Paul you there "Jared said waving his hand in my face.

"yeah" I said shaking out off my daydream of his cousin.

"if you imprinted on her why don't you just tell her because she seem to like you too and she know about imprint? So if you tell her and wont be bad. But you have to break up with Maia." He explained

"I cant break up with Maia because I cant do what Sam did Leah and break her heart I love her but not like I love silver. When I saw her walk threw the main entrance I just wanted to go up and kiss her and take her back home, throw her on the bed, and fu-" I said but was interrupted

By jarred.

"ok dude that is my cousin your talking about doing the nasty with. Ok if I tell you a secret you will not do anything to hurt anyone right." Jared said as I shacked my head"ok well Seth imprinted on her and he is scared that you will kill him, because not just but everyone taught you imprinted on her." Jared said

"that's all Seth imprinted on my soon to be ex girlfriend ok what ever." I said walking away

Back to silver pov

"class we have a new student. Can you please stand miss silver tinsel" Mr. clay annoyed said by the class. I stood up and all I heard was wolf calls, emo, and she is hot. I was sitting next to a boy named Tommy.

"so you must be Jared cousin, the lame friends, and Paul's new girlfriend." He said in disguise looking at me up and down." he always take the pretty girls and make them look like his whores, but I see your already his friend and I guess your already have sex with. You do know he have I girlfriend and she would kick your ass if she found out." He said turning around and saw the class heard every single word he said. And were was the teacher. I tumbled him in the back soft.

"I am sorry but you don't know me, so that don't give you the right to talk about me and say stuff you don't know. How about you stay out of my business and ill stay in mines, because you don't know shit about me." I said in a nice tone" I am not awhore and I hate Paul with all my guts but i am not going let you talk about him, me, my family, or the way I look. Because next time I hear you say shit to me I am going knock the living shit balls out of you." I said serious. That's is when the unexpected happen he pushed me out of my chair.

"look here new Emo girl I don't know who the fuck you are talking to but you don't run me I run you. how about you go back to were you can from and suck there dick and boss them around. And everyone knows you been seeing Paul mister tough guy. I don't care and your not going to touch me." He said getting in my face. Were the hell was the teacher. I got up and pushed him back, he just went over the line. (I told you I have temper problems) i walked over to him kneeling over him

"mutafucka put your god damn hands on me an again I swear I kick your ass. Don't fucking touch me you asshole I am not know hoe you don't know me. I was nice the first time but you went to far. Put your nasty fingers on me again and see what going to happen. You must fuck around with girls because you said you own me. You talk about Paul you the one who cant keep your nuts in your pants, even if you had any. And Va te visite la diable". (go visit the devil.)" I said picking up my stuff and walking to the door. As I was walking toward the door Tommy wants to block it so I punch him in the nose.

At Sam's

I was in the kitchen with Emily helping and telling her way I left the school early. We hear the front door open and slam and we knew it was the boys and the girls because it got loud.

"silver may you come in here please' Sam said. I walked into the living room

"so nice and sweet silver what happen in class to day that made you get suspended for three days and the boy for three weeks. I stated to laugh and everyone was looking at me confused." I don't think it is funny you just got to that school. It was your first day and your already suspended." he said starting to shake.

"why do you think we moved out here? It wasn't because of Jared and his dad. It was because the kids at my school mostly the girl's only one boy at the time picked on me because I was Emo and a tomboy. I hanged out with all the cool guys and the girls got mad. My friends that was only girls I hanged them up with my friends that was boys and they all turned their backs on me saying they was to cool with me. The boys was cool it was girls boyfriends. One day I was walking home from soccer when a truck with

8 girls and 4 boys. The girls was going to fight me some of them was my friends and didn't know about so they left so that leave us 5 girls and boys. The girls stared jumping me. I stared shaking and a kicked all there asses even the boys jumped in. my next door neighbors saw the whole thing and put it on video which I thought was funny. So the police couldn't really do any thing so my dad said we would just move here." I explained to him and everyone.

"ok now we know that what did he do to you silver to hurt someone again" he said actually caring so I told him everything that happen. I looked over at Paul who was half smiling.

"so you stood up for me and everyone else. That is cool even if you said you hated me with all your guts." Paul said giving me a bear hug. And my father came in.

"finally you two get along so your friends or more than that." My father said looking back and forth from me and Paul.

"YEAH"We both said then Paul kissed me on my lips. I was shocked at first then I started kissing him back.

*Uhoo what r u doing this is Paul your just his FRIEND DUHHHHH. * MY HEAD SAID

I STOPED kissing him and I ran to my house.

THAT NIGHT

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. When I told everyone my story I am surprise they didn't notice I phased and that is the main reason we left CANADA.

SO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I WAS UP LATE SO I WAS TIRED BUT I WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID. I PROBLEY WILL NOT UPDATE IN LIKE TWO WEEKS BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE THE COMPUTER.


	4. SORRY CANT UPDATE FOR TWO WEEKS

SORRY EVERYONE BUT I AM GOING TO BE GONE FOR A WHOLE TWO WEEKS AND I CANNT UPDATE. I AM SO SORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE TWICE AS LONG AS THE OTHER ONES.


End file.
